Athena & Poseidon
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Athena and Poseidon are in love. Let's see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Don't Tell Aphrodite**

**Athena's POV**

I woke up, got dressed, and went down to the viewing room to meet with the _other_ Goddesses who spied on Annabeth and Percy's love lives (or should I say life in general).

As soon as I got to the viewing room, I saw every single Goddess on Mount Olympus (including Hera and Persephone) staring at the viewing screen like it was their life line, and I swear, they looked just like zombies.

"BOO!" I said. They all screamed and jumped from their seats, then scowled when they saw it was me. That never gets old.

"Hi Athena." Aphrodite said with slight excitement, slight annoyance. The rest of the Goddesses just nodded.

"Hi Aphrodite. Hi _zombies_." I smirked, and they all gave me dirty looks. Then I noticed what Annabeth and Percy were doing on the screen.

"APHRODITE! TURN THAT OFF. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THAT'S WHY THEY DON'T TRUST US?!" I screamed at her. They don't need to watch two sixteen year-olds when their doing _that_. Especially since one of them is my daughter, and the other one is Poseidon's son.

"Oh come on, It's not any different than when _you_ spy on them." She replied.

"I don't watch them during private moments like these, you _cougar_." I said. She smiled at that last part and said, "Seriously, _cougar_?"

"What else do you call a bunch of old women watching two sixteen year-olds do _that_?" I said and pointed at the screen. Aphrodite looked at the screen again.

"Quit watching!" I said.

"You pointed at the screen." She said.

"Shut up!" I said.

"We'll start watching later when there's more clothing on them, ladies." Aphrodite addressed them. They all groaned in annoyance. Aphrodite picked up the remote and changed the channel so that they were looking at Frederick Chase instead.

"Aphrodite, WHY do you have a monitor on Annabeth's father, a.k.a. my ex-boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oops." She said and changed it again so that it showed Zeus and some drunken woman.

"That Bastard." Hera said and stormed out.

We all giggled. And then, "SHOW ME HADES!" Persephone and Demeter screamed.

Aphrodite changed the channel so it showed Hades. He and Nico were giving Zoe Nightshade the official tour of the Underworld. (I will explain that simply by saying Nico found Zoe in Elysium when she died, and they fell in love.) Persephone and Demeter sighed in relief.

"Show me Poseidon." I said. Everyone gave me a funny look. Oops.

"What I'm just curious as to whether or not he's being as stupid as Zeus now that the Big Prophecy has passed." I said with a tinge of nervousness that only Aphrodite recognized. She didn't say anything though, just changed the channel to where we could see Poseidon.

Poseidon was reading a book that upon further examination, seemed to be a self-help book about love.

I furrowed my brow, and the other Goddesses got questioning looks on their faces.

"I wonder who he loves?" Hestia said.

"Probably me." Khione said. She's a vain little whore. No, I didn't say that, I have no idea what you could _possibly_ be referring to.

"He's not in love with you, Khione." Aphrodite said.

"How do you know?" Khione spat out.

"Because he's been in love with the same woman since before you were even born. And I don't mean Amphitrite." Aphrodite said.

My heart sunk. Who did he love?

"Who?" I asked Aphrodite.

"He made me swear not to tell. It's not on the river Styx, but it's damn serious." She said.

Aphrodite sent me a mind message saying, _I'll tell you later_. I replied _Okay_.

If she knows that about Poseidon, I wonder what she knows about me?

Note to self: Give Annabeth and Percy something to block them from the Gods' view, and Don't Tell Aphrodite.


	2. I'm Screwed

**Chapter 2: I'm Screwed**

**Athena's POV**

"Aphrodite, stop watching Thalia!" I said.

"But it's so interesting." She said. She's just lucky that Artemis left for a bathroom break, and that there aren't any big tattle-tails in here. Although that's because we made Khione leave, my nerves aren't the only ones she gets on.

Thalia was down in the Underworld looking for Luke's soul because she found out ge was denied rebirth.

"Aphrodite, it's her private business what she does when she's not with Artemis. And besides, it's not like she'll break her vow with a dead man." I said.

"Oh no, she will, but it's okay." Came the voice of Artemis. We all jumped again.

"What do you mean, 'she will and it's okay'?" Aphrodite asked.

"I mean, I noticed that she has been depressed since he died, and she has been letting Pheobe take over hunts, just so she can go in her tent and cry. I care for her and hate seeing her this way. So Hades and I made a deal with her, that if she can convince Luke to leave the Underworld with her after she finds him, Hades will let him live, and I will let her break her vow while still letting her be a Huntress." Artemis replied calmly.

Our mouths all dropped open in shock.

"WHAT?!" Aphrodite screamed in partial excitement, partial shock.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, I offered the same thing to Zoe a thousand years ago. But there was no one she loved or trusted enough after Hercules' abandonment and Atlas' disownment. Until she was dying anway." Artemis said.

We were stunned.

"What do you mean, 'until she was dying'?" I asked.

"Zoe fell in love with Percy Jackson before she died. Actually, it was merely the fact that he was the first man she trusted since she was betrayed, and she didn't understand her emotions, so she thought it was love. Now she TRULY loves Nico Di Angelo." Artemis said.

The part about Percy was no surprise. But still, we had no idea Artemis was willing to do something like that for Thalia or Zoe.

"Now disassemble, and stop spying on my Lieutenant." Artemis growled.

Everyone left the room except Aphrodite and I.

"Thank you for trying to help sister." Artemis said.

"Of course." I said. Artemis left the room leaving me with just Aphrodite. I suddenly remembered Poseidon's self-help book and wondered, who does he LOVE? I wanted it to be me, but that was impossible. He's been in love with this woman for thousands of years, and we've been arguing for longer. My heart hurt with that thought.

I suddenly remembered that Aphrodite was still there and looked up to see her staring at me in shock. OH SHIT. I'm so screwed.

"I should probably tell you who Poseidon loves now." Aphrodite said.

Was she TRYING to emotionally scar me?

"Fine." I said, my curiousity getting the better of me.

"You." She said.

"Me what?" I asked.

"He's in love with you Athena. He has been since you two invented the chariot. And he's thought you were extremely beautiful and smart since before that, but he didn't think it was love." She said.

"Stop lying to me and trying to hurt me. It was bad enough when I found out he was in love with someone else, and you're only making it worse!" I screamed. Then that was it, it was my breaking point. I CRIED about it. And I've never cried over anything in my LIFE.

"I'm not lying or teasing you, it's the truth. I sear on the river Styx I'm not lying to you when I say that Poseidon's in love with you and has been since you two invented the chariot." She said.

Thunder boomed above us and she wasn't struck with lightning. So she must have been telling the truth. Good God, I think I'm having a heart attack.

"No, you're just hyperventilating dear." Aphrodite said. She grabbed me and started patting my back so I'd calm down. I calmed down and asked, "So what do I do now?"

She got an evil grin on her face and said, "I have the perfect idea."


	3. Not What I Expected

**Chapter 3: Not What I Expected**

**Athena's POV**

Aphrodite did something that I usually found absolutely mortifying. She took me SHOPPING. I know, sounds horrible, right? But actually... It's not what I expected. It actually made me.. feel better, and it distracted me from my problems. Aphrodite even convinced me to buy heels, a very short sundress, skinny jeans, tank-tops, and lacy undergarments. And I loved it.

Now we're outside at some restaurant, eating hamburgers and drinking smoothies.

"I didn't know you liked hamburgers Aphrodite." I said.

"I LOVE hamburgers, and I can make myself as pretty as I want, so I'm not very health-conscious." Aphrodite said with her mouth full of BLT double-stack hamburger.

"Okay then." I said. As I was biting into my regular swiss BLT, I heard someone say, "Mom?" It was Annabeth and she was holding hands with Percy.

I swallowed and said, "Hi Annabeth. Hi Percy."

They just looked at me funny and their eyes drifted over to Aphrodite.

"Is that... Aphrodite? Eating the HUGE BLT." Percy asked.

"Yes." Aphrodite said with her mouth full. She swallowed and asked, "So how's your mom Percy?"

We all looked at her funny.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Aphrodite smiled and said, "Percy, have you ever wanted to have a little sister?"

Percy got wide-eyed and said, "I'm gonna go call my mom." And he walked into the indoor section of the restaurant.

"Did you have anything to do with this Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no control over what Sally and Paul do in the bedroom." Aphrodite seriously said.

"I better go get him. Bye mom, bye Aphrodite." Annabeth said.

"Bye Annabeth." Aphrodite and I said at the sane time.

We watched her go inside and saw Percy jumping for joy when he hung up the phone. Annabeth gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're SURE Poseidon loves me?" I asked for the zillionth time.

"He thinks you're more beautiful than me." Aphrodite smiled.

Since he's the only man she's never killed for saying that, it made me happy.

"Let's go home so I can show you the next step." Aphrodite said.

"What next step?" I asked.

"Didn't I mention that this is a 3-5 step process, and this is only step one?" She replied.

"No." I said.

"Oh well." She said and grabbed my hand, teleporting us back to Olympus.

We were at the entrance to Aphrodite's bedroom in her palace. I admired the blue walls as we walked in. I know what you're thinking, 'blue walls? Isn't Aphrodite's favorite color pink?' Well, her favorite color is blue, but most of her children like pink, so she told Chiron to paint her cabin pink, and 3,000 years later, people still think it's her favorite color. Although she can't really blame them, she lets almost no one in her palace bedroom, and she wears pink a lot. Once again, 'no people in HER bedroom?' She isn't THAT big of a whore, and she usually goes back to the guy's place because it would be too easy for someone to find out something embarrassing about her, even if it's normal.

"Thanks for not making me feel like a whore." Aphrodite said brightly.

"Why would I ever think of you as a whore?" I asked.

She's NOT a whore. She's my best friend, and I'm the only one who knows the REAL reason why she has affairs. Just thinking about it makes me want to kill Ares. She smiled at me and dragged me to her closet.

"Now we pick out an outfit from either my closet, or your new clothes." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because step 3 is a date with Poseidon, and I want you to look pretty." She said.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"He thinks I'm setting him up on a blind date to take away the pain of not having you." She said evilly.

"Aphrodite, why didn't you warn me?!" I asked.

I was getting so anxious that I started to cry again.

"I'm warning you now. And stop that Dammit! I hate it when you cry." She said.

So she got right to work. Every once in a while you'd hear her say, "No, no, no." or, "How long has this been in my closet?!" Until finally she picked out some things I bought.

She picked out some dark blue skinny jeans, the red lacy undergarments, a grey t-shirt, KB socks, and my new converse.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I APPROVE of your outfit choice. But why the LACY underwear?" I asked.

"Just in case." She winked.

"Do you really think I'm going to lose my virginity on the FIRST date?" I asked.

"Doesn't hurt to have backup." She said.

"But Aphrodite... I haven't even thought that far ahead yet." I said shyly.

"YET." She said and put nectar in my purse.

"IF it happens, don't forget protection." She said pointing to the nectar.

"You're sick." I said.

"I'm realistic." She said.

"Now go change into your outfit." She said.

I went into the bathroom and slipped on the outfit. It was surprisingly more comfortable than I thought it'd be.

"Beautiful. Now go get him tiger." She said and gave me directions where to go on paper.

"Don't go all Mary Jane on me." I said.

Her lips twitched with humor.

And then I left for my date with Poseidon.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

**Poseidon's POV**

I'm sitting in a fancy Italian restaurant, waiting for the date who's supposed to take away the pain of not having Athena. As if that's possible. I love her too much. Not to mention Aphrodite made it worse by sending me to an ITALIAN restaurant. Athena loves Italian food. I think that's the only thing she's ever admitted to loving besides her children. I only have to wait 5 more minutes for my date. My life sucks.

**Athena's POV**

I'm going to the Italian restaurant, _Trattoria L'incontro. _i've been here before, so I know how good their food is. Thank God Aphrodite sent me here.

I went inside the 4 and a half star restaurant, and went up to the... door manager? I can't remember what the name is, because I'm so excited.

"Reservation for Athena and Poseidon." I said.

"Right this way." He said.

He brought me to the table that Aphrodite reserved. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Poseidon. He was SO hot. Aphrodite had better be right about him loving me.

He looked up and his jaw dropped in shock. I mean it, and he was speechless for a moment. I sat down and said, "Hi."

"Hello." He said.

He just kept staring at me. On the bright side, he was staring at my face instead if my cleavage.

I picked up a menu and started to look through it. He didn't stop staring at me.

A waiter came and asked, "Ready to order?"

"Spaghetti and a personal pizza with Coke." I said.

"And you sir?" He asked.

"Same. But Rootbeer instead of Coke." Poseidon said.

The waiter left to go tell the chef our orders and Poseidon looked into my eyes.

"Did Aphrodite tell you it was a blind date too Owlhead?" He asked.

"No, I knew it would be you Barnacle Brain." I said.

He stared at me in shock.

"Then why did you agree to come?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to." I said, playing with my hair. I was really nervous.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I... like you." I said.

The waiter came back and gave us our orders.

"Enjoy." The waiter said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I will." Poseidon said.

I'm not sure, but I think that had a double meaning.

We ate the rest of our meal quietly, except for a couple jokes we cracked. His jokes about things like how Triton used to think seahorses and hippocampi were the same thing were hilarious. And he laughed at my stupid jokes like, 'I like cheese'. (Which I did in a really high-pitched voice.)

I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life.

"We should probably go." He said.

"Okay." I said.

So we walked out of the restaurant and teleported to Olympus. He walked with me to my palace. Ha. That's funny, the guy walked me home. Every girl's dream. We stopped at my front door. It's a good thing my servants had the day off, otherwise this would be spread everywhere. Yes, even some of my servants aren't trustworthy.

"Goodnight Athena." Poseidon said.

"Goodnight Poseidon." I said.

He turned to leave, but I didn't want him to go. So I grabbed him, turned him, and kissed him. My first kiss EVER.

Then I invited him in.


	5. Aftershocks

**(A/N: Don't you know OLYMPIANS are fast Lexi77? And of course there's more chapters, I don't do short stories Booklover424.)**

**Chapter 5: Aftershocks**

**Athena POV**

I slept with Poseidon. Get your mind out of the gutter, I literally meant SLEEP. I don't do that on the first date. On the other hand, most dates I've been on with my childrens' parents end with goodnight and not even a kiss. This one ended with a kiss and Poseidon literally SLEEPING with me. I mean it, even if it did end with sex, I wouldn't be all smutty and tell you.

I'm so happy and I can't stop smiling. My head's on his chest, so I'm listening to his heartbeat and his breathing patterns. It's a beautiful rhythm. I know you probably think that this is all out of character for me, Aphrodite's hearts and flowers, and I'm cold and calculating. She's the heart and I'm the brain. Well, the heart and brain create great things when they work together. Besides, I get lonely just like everyone else sometimes. Do you know how many romance novels I have? Not to mention I have a couple dirty books like the _50 Shades of Grey_ series. Yes, I can tell you all about Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey.

Let's pretend I never said that so that Aphrodite doesn't tease me for all eternity.

Poseidon finally woke up. He looked down and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hi." I said.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and seemed very content. Then he frowned and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I mean, there's a reason why your not allowed to date, aside from your vow." He said.

Damn. I can't believe I forgot the 3 reasons why I can't date him. 1 Zeus prohibited Poseidon from dating ANY of his daughters, 2 Zeus would be pissed off if I broke my maiden vows, and 3 Zeus has a tendency to ruin my love life either way. So you can basically chalk it up to Zeus being pissed off.

And to elaborate on reason 3, I was once friends with a man named Derek when I was 16, and Zeus liked him and because Derek was hot, Zeus used him to make alliances with mortal kings by dating their daughters. I eventually developed a crush on Derek and wanted to date him. I know, 'Athena, in love?' Well this was a few months before I made my maiden vow. When Zeus found out, he forbade me from dating him. Sure I eventually found out Derek was a really big jerk and a whore, but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother me that Zeus wouldn't LET me date him.

And no, that's not why I became an eternal maiden, nor will I explain it to you.

"I don't know." I said.

He made a suggestion, "Why don't we date in secret?"

"Okay, but can I tell at least two people." I asked.

He looked slightly relieved that I agreed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Artemis and Aphrodite." I answered.

He smiled and said, "As long as they promise not to tell."

"Okay." I said excitedly.

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

**/break\**

"Tell me how it went Dammit!" Aphrodite said.

"It was perfect. We laughed at each-other's lame jokes during dinner, he held my hand, walked me home, kissed me 'under the porch light', and slept with me." I said.

"Did you drink nectar?" She asked.

"You dirty freaking blonde, I meant literally SLEPT. I'm still a virgin." I snapped.

"Could've fooled me with the hickeys." She said.

"I did NOT have sex." I said.

"I get it." She said. "And I like the secretly dating idea." She added.

"Now I've got to go tell Artemis, so bye." I said.

"Fine, but you'll give me further details later." She said.

"Of course, you're my best friend." I said.

**/break\**

"Good luck with all this Athena." Artemis gave me her blessing.

"Thank you." I said.

"You do realize that there's one other person you and Poseidon HAVE to tell, right?" She said.

"Who?" I asked nervously.

"Rhea." She said.

Oh shit.

"Grandma's gonna kill me." I said.

Artemis just smiled evilly at me.


	6. Will You? 1

**Chapter 6: Will You...? #1**

**Athena POV**

Poseidon and I are on our third date. Since I know you're wondering about date #2, we went to a... mini-golf course. It was more fun than I thought, but it's so cheesy. But I liked the cheesiness. But back to our current date (#3), we're watching The Mortal Instruments in theaters. At least he didn't take me to go see a theater rerun of Finding Nemo, like Aphrodite thought he would.

It's actually fun, because we're sharing popcorn and sour punch candy, and I've been wanting to see this movie since I read the book, but I hate going to theaters alone. Plus, we can see some other Olympians in the audience, like Zeus and the drunken woman we saw in the viewing room.

_ZEUS!_

_Just stay calm, and change into your teenage form and tell Poseidon to do the same_. Came Aphrodite's voice in my head.

I changed into a sixteen year-old, and turned to Poseidon and whispered in his ear, "Turn into a sixteen year-old now."

He did as I said and asked, "Why?"

I said, "Don't panic, but Zeus is in the front row with a woman I've seen him dating before."

He said, "So we're going to finish our date with him here. Now we really are rebellious teenagers."

I said, "If he notices us, I'll say I'm a daughter of Athena, and you'll say you're a son of Oceanus."

"That bastard, really?" He asked.

"It's better than pretending you're a son of Poseidon, which Zeus would interpret as you breaking the oath again before it was dissolved, and even though he did it too, he would still be pissed off." I answered.

Poseidon agreed and we continued our date peacefully.

After the movie was over, we waited until Zeus was gone, then we exited the theater holding hands. I was laughing at one of his jokes when he kissed me.

"You know, this is our third date." He said.

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Do you know what the third date usually signifies?" He asked.

"No." I said anxiously.

"Let me tell you in the form of a question." He said, then got on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I sighed with relief. "Yes." I said.

He picked me up, twirled me, and kissed me.

"Mom?" Annabeth's voice asked.

Poseidon quickly put me down and we turned to look and saw Annabeth and Percy holding hands. OH SHIT! I think I'm in shock.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Because even though you look sixteen, you still look more like you than your children." She answered.

"Who's the guy with you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth face-palmed.

"Your father." Poseidon said.

Even though I think Annabeth already knew, she still gasped in shock like Percy.

"How long have you guys...?" Percy asked.

"Been dating? Well this is our third date in three days." Poseidon finished and answered.

They still looked like they were in shock.

"Look, guys please don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret, and only Aphrodite and Artemis know. I promise I'll explain later." I said desperately.

I think Annabeth could hear the desperation in my voice, because she snapped out of it and said, "I promise we won't tell anyone." She then proceeded to elbow Percy and he said, "Yeah, we won't tell anyone."

I smiled.

Poseidon said, "We have to go. See you later children." Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

Annabeth was giggling, and Percy was arching his eyebrow in question.

Poseidon teleported me home. We were outside my palace again and ge said, "I love you Athena."

"I love you too." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. This is the first time I've said I love you to anyone but my family.

And our third date ended the same way as the first and second ones.


	7. I'm In Love

**Chapter 7: I'm In Love**

**Athena's POV**

****It's been a month since our third date, and I'm happier than I've ever been. After like, 5,000 years of life, I finally have a boyfriend. The PERFECT boyfriend. And everyone has noticed my change in mood. I haven't been going to the morning meetings in the viewing room, I've been SKIPPING from one place to another, I've been being nice to ARES and KHIONE, and I have the attention span of a goldfish.

I'm so damn happy.

In fact, I've been so noticeably happy that every single Goddess except Artemis and Aphrodite kidnapped me from the road that goes to Olympus, and brought me to the viewing room for an 'Intervention' meeting.

They sat me down on the couch with me still giggling and took their respective seats across from me. Khione spoke first.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded.

Everyone elbowed her into silence, and they sat there quietly for a moment just studying me. I started hysterically giggling at the awkward silence.

"Athena, out of all seriousness, what has made you so happy over the last month?" Hera asked.

"Considering how nosy you are, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." I boldly giggled at her.

Everyone giggled in agreement, then got all serious again. Then Hestia studied me more closely, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Athena, what are the red marks on your neck from?" Hestia asked nervously.

Everyone suddenly paid attention to my neck, and they all gasped in shock.

"Are those hickeys?!" Demeter screamed.

Hera grabbed my arm and demanded to know, "Who did you break your vow with?! Or a better question that makes more sense, who raped you, and what kind of happy pills have you been on?!"

I suddenly snapped out of my happiness and snapped at them all, "I was NOT raped! Do I have to have been raped to get something as common as a damned hickey?! And don't worry I haven't lost my virginity you assholes!"

"Does that mean that you've been dating a woman, which would make you a lesbian?" Khione asked excitedly, as if she'd been expecting this her whole life.

That was it. I snapped.

"My BOYFRIEND is a MAN, and I swear to God, if I hear another lesbian crack, I'm going to go on a murdering spree exclusive to stupid Goddesses such as yourselves who can't accept that I'm a straight woman who's been lonely for too damned long! Thanks for ruining my happy mood!" I screamed and stormed out of the room.

But back to today, the other Goddesses have been avoiding me, because I haven't seen them around. Obviously, Khione hasn't tattled on me, because Zeus hasn't punished me or tried to kill Poseidon.

Oh shit. I forgot to talk to Annabeth about all this, and I don't think Poseidon has talked to Percy yet. So I teleported to Annabeth, and saw her painting a picture of Percy with the words Seaweed Brain at the bottom. She's so cute.

"Hi Annabeth." I said.

"Hi mom." Annabeth said.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you, but I've been busy lately." I said.

"I'll bet." She said with a smirk as she continued painting.

I explained to her what I REALLY meant, up to the intervention.

"They thought you were lesbian." Annabeth giggled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, I just hope you're as happy as me and Seaweed Brain." She said.

"I am." I said.

Poseidon's POV

Well, I just explained everything to Percy, and he took it pretty well.

"You're taking this pretty well." I said.

"I've had practice with accepting Paul as Mom's husband." He said.

I smiled.

"You do like him don't you?" I asked.

"As long as Mom's happy. And yes, I like him. He's a hell of a lot better than Gabe." Percy said.

"Good." I said.

"I hope you're happy Dad." He said.

"I am." I said.


	8. The Meeting

**Chapter 8: The Meeting**

**Athena's POV**

I'm starting to get nervous. I haven't seen any Goddesses except Artemis in the last week. And usually if I don't find her, Aphrodite finds me and asks me about my dates with Poseidon. But I haven't seen her this WHOLE week. And today there is a random meeting that Zeus called last night. But if Zeus knew when he called for the meeting, he would have had it then, so he could punish me and Poseidon. I mean Poseidon and I. My grammar has been failing since I started dating Poseidon.

Luckily, since the meeting's in the council room rather than the throne room, I'll be able to sit by Poseidon and he can make me feel better.

By the way, my dating life has been going PERFECTLY. I swear to God, I haven't been this happy since... EVER.

There's still a couple of hours before the meeting, so I decided to walk around Olympus. Suddenly, I saw Aphrodite, and she was running toward me with one of those looks only a girl could interpret as, 'I need to talk to you NOW'. So I walked to meet her half way and she grabbed me and pulled me towards her palace.

Only after she dragged me upstairs into her bedroom and shut the door, did she say, "Thank God I found you, I have important news."

"What?!" I asked.

"You told the other Goddesses you had a BOYFRIEND?!" She asked.

"That's not news." I said.

"Athena, the only reason why Khione hasn't told on you yet is because we tied her up and put her in Hera's dungeon." Aphrodite said.

"Do I even want to know what Hera uses that dungeon for?" I asked.

"No. But that's not the point, the point is, if Khione gets free while we're at the meeting today, she'll burst in there and tell Zeus that you have a boyfriend!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"First of all, Khione's in HERA'S DUNGEON, which I didn't even know existed. Second, who the hell would believe her? Because A, I'm a maiden Goddess who hasn't even had her first kiss as far as Zeus knows, B, she doesn't even know who it is, so there's no definite proof, and C, there is no physical way to prove it because my hickeys are gone and I'm still a virgin. So basically, it could be just another rumor-a bunch of women even older than us and someone who's considered to be a little girl compared to us-they made up to have some fun." I said.

"Fair point well made Miss Athena." She said with a smile.

"Don't go all Christian Grey on me." I said with a chuckle.

"Did you just refer to yourself as being the dominant friend, while I'm the submissive?" I asked suddenly.

"No. But you do realize that a submissive holds all the power right? Or have you forgotten what 'Mr. Grey' said?" She teased.

"Let's end this conversation and get our minds out of the gutter." I suggested.

"Don't you know my mind is always in the gutter?" She joked.

Same old Aphrodite, same old sense of humor.

"I'm NOT old. I'm the same age as you, and no one needs to know what that is." She said.

"It's..."

"La la la, la la la la!" She cut me off before I could finish.

**/break\**

So we were at the meeting. Poseidon was stroking my leg, because that's the only form of affection he could use without being noticed OR inappropriate. It was making me feel better.

"I have called you all here today because Aeolus hasn't been able to find Khione anywhere, and he's starting to worry. Has anyone seen her?" Zeus asked.

Aphrodite was trying to hide a smile.

"Have you checked Hera's dungeon?" I asked.

Hera paled.

"Even if Hera had a dungeon, what makes you think she'd be there?" Zeus asked, obviously clueless about Hera's dungeon.

"Well, Khione is a whore, so maybe she thinks you've slept with her lately. Have you?" I asked.

Zeus paled. I was only joking, I didn't think he actually did it.

Hera gave him one of those angry looks that I was pretty sure meant she was going to keep Khione in the dungeon, but now she was gonna torture her.

Damn, I said 'gonna'.

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus said. Then he ran out of the room and Hera followed him. I think she tackled him about five feet from the council room.

"Whelp... Bye." All of the goddesses said as they left me alone with Aphrodite, Artemis, and Poseidon, as the other male Gods left the room.

"You never did tell me how it went with Rhea." Aphrodite said.

So I explained my visit to tell Rhea about Poseidon and me.

"So she likes you?" Aphrodite asked.

"Only because Poseidon and I brought her 'special brownies'." I said.

"You've always been her favorite grandchild, she would've liked it either way." She said.

"Good point." I said.


	9. Will You? 2

**Chapter 9: Will You...? #2**

**Athena's POV**

Well, it's about three weeks since I last told you anything. Which means it's been three weeks since the meeting about where Khione was. And by WAS, I mean that she's not in Hera's dungeon anymore. We released her to Aeolus, and we told him that she was trying to get me in trouble because I insulted her, so he shouldn't believe anything she says about me, and he should keep her in his palace. Her brothers started snickering at her because she finally got in trouble.

My life has been AWESOME. It's never been better than it has been in-the-moment, since I've started dating Poseidon.

Now I'm off to see Aphrodite.

I got to her bedroom in her palace, and she was doing it again. And by doing it, I mean she was watching Frederick Chase, Annabeth's dad. Again. All he was doing was making Annabeth a birthday present (he likes to make those early). He was making her a mini version of the World War II plane he helped save her with when she was on Mount Tam/Othrys holding up the weight of the world. Literally. I bet she'll love it.

"Aphrodite, why are you watching Fred? Again." I asked.

"I've just been curious about him since back when you dated him." Aphrodite nonchalantly replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's the first mortal you've ever _formally_ introduced to me, and I think you liked him. MORE than you usually like mortals." She said.

Oh shit.

"Aphrodite, what in God's name are you talking about?" I asked a little nervously.

"Well, he's the first non-family member you've ever kissed on the cheek. Plus, when you were on valium at the mortal doctor's office (back when Fred thought you were normal and you got a severe cut) you said you loved him. And you've never said that about ANYONE EVER. Until you started dating Poseidon anyway." Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite... I really did LIKE Fred, but I didn't LOVE him. I still think of him as a friend, but Zeus banned me from seeing him. Just like any other man I've ever been friends with, let alone had some form of crush on." I said sadly.

"So you don't LOVE him, but you would like to see him and be friends with him?" Aphrodite asked seriously.

"The only contact I've had with him in the last sixteen years is when I've gone to Annabeth's birthday parties, and when I've sent notes and messages through Annabeth so that I could explain things to him. So yes, it would be nice to see my friend." I said.

I checked my watch.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for dinner! Bye Aphrodite!" I said quickly.

"Bye." She said calmly.

**/break\**

I made it to dinner with Poseidon just in time. We were at my palace, and I'd sent the staff home hours ago, thank God.

"Hello Athena." Poseidon said with a smile.

"Hi Poseidon." I said nervously.

I sat down and started eating with him. He made pizza himself. Without magical help. It was so _cute_. I can't believe I just thought CUTE.

We ate dinner in relative silence, which only made me more nervous. He was quieter than I was, and we're both _super_ talkitive. It was weird.

After we finished eating, Poseidon broke the silence.

"Athena, can I ask you a very important question?" He asked.

"You mean besides that one?" I joked.

He giggled and said, "Besides the one I just asked."

"Shoot." I said. _Nice choice of words._ I thought nervously.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

I dropped and broke my plate.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated nervously.

"Yes." I said.

_OF COURSE I WILL I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR LIKE, FOREVER_. I thought.

He proceeded to pick me up, spin me, say he loves me, and kiss me.

Then we headed to the bedroom as I said, "I love you too."

**Icarus (not the one your thinking of, servant of Athena) POV**

_Zeus is going to be very interested in this_. Icarus thought evilly.


	10. Reality Shock

**Chapter 10: Reality Shock**

**Athena's POV**

I feel awesome. As Charlie said in _The Perks of Being a Wallflower,_ I feel infinite. And when he said that the first time, he wasn't high, so shut up. And the reason why I feel infinite is because not only am I getting married to Poseidon the first chance I get, I also lost my virginity. Aphrodite's gonna freak out because I hit two milestones at the same time. And no, I won't go into detail about losing my virginity, so don't ask.

Last night before we went to bed, Poseidon put a diamond ring on my left hand ring finger, while he put on a matching engagement band. I'm not a big jewel person, but this ring is _beautiful_. I love my engagement ring.

And I know what you're thinking, 'How are you two going to get married?' Well, I'll try the same thing Hera used against Zeus less than 5,000 years ago. I'm going to make the Olympians vote (and have Rhea threaten Zeus). It worked less than 5,000 years ago, why not now?

But anyway, right now we're getting ready for the day (getting up, dressed, etc.).

"You know you're very beautiful." Poseidon said.

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

"No really, you're the most beautiful being EVER." He said.

I blushed even further.

"Thank you." I said seriously.

So we left my palace and he left to go see Rhea, while I went to find Aphrodite. You know, Aphrodite has been like a mother/sister to me. And we're the same age. I'm not saying that's a bad thing though. She's just the one who I can talk to about anything, and she can talk to me about anything. Plus, she was my alarm clock, fashion-advice-giver, general advice-giver, dinner bell, teacher in all things social (and some things intellectual because she's a secret genius), person who encouraged me to try and do new things, shoulder to cry on, and all around best friend.

She was my mom. Now she's my sister. She's even so motherly/sisterly that we would occasionally share a bed as children. And she was the only one allowed to hug me. So basically the way she treats me is the same way Rhea treats her children. But she'd kill me if I ever said that because she hates being compared to her sister-in-law.

I'm now in her bedroom, where I've found her sleeping with her head on Hephaestus' chest. And did I mention that the only thing they're wearing is the blanket.

They were both snoring, but not badly. The Olympians were just born back before snoring was 'curable', so we all snore.

I poked her abd whispered in her ear, "Aphrodite, I'm engaged and I lost my virginity."

She shot straight up and had her eyes wide open.

I knew that would work.

"You what?!" She said.

Hephaestus groaned and said, "Aphrodite, couldn't you have just calmly woken me up and warned me that you were going to talk about Athena and Poseidon's relationship?"

Then he suddenly looked like he realized his mistake.

"I mean, I know nothing about what you're freaking out about." He said.

"It's okay Hephaestus, we were going to start telling people anyway, and you probably would've been the first _man_ I told." I said.

Hephaestus sighed in relief, but Aphrodite shot him a dirty look. He just smiled and gave her a kiss as an apology. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Before I tell you anything else, you may want to get dressed because I've been flashed by your boobs since you shot up out of bed." I said, trying not to laugh.

Aphrodite suddenly looked down and noticed how she looked. She just shrugged and flashed clothes on herself and Hephaestus.

"Now talk." She said.

So I explained everything to her, and if anything, she seemed like she was about to spontaneously combust with happiness. And she couldn't stop staring at my ring. She looked like she was about to drool. Then I slowly removed my ring from her grip, so as not to anger the beast.

"So I'm the maid of honor, right?" She said anxiously.

"Duh." I said.

She squealed with happiness.

Then, Artemis came in.

"Zeus wants to see you." Artemis said with a pale face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Icarus told him about you and Poseidon." Artemis said.

I'm going to kill that bastard servant.

**/break\**

I got to the Olympian throne room and when I opened the doors, Zeus was laughing. _Maybe that's a good sign_. I thought desperately.

He suddenly noticed me.

"Hello Athena, ah Poseidon, I see you're on time as well." Zeus said.

Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus went to their respective thrones as well.

"What in the hell are you late for? Well, I suppose I know why Aphrodite and Hephaestus are late. And Artemis was my messenger. So screw the question." Zeus laughed.

I swear to God, if Hephaestus hadn't grabbed Aphrodite's hand, sge would've pounced on Zeus for the comment he made about them.

Poseidon and I were just standing in the middle of all the thrones, awaiting severe punishment.

"So Athena, Icarus was just telling me this story about you and Poseidon having dinner in your palace last night, and how he proposed to you, and you said 'yes'. Shall we explain to Icarus the punishment for lying to me about something this serious, or shall we congradulate him on the perfect joke?" Zeus asked.

It doesn't seem like he believes Icarus. Icarus is just standing in the corner with a half scared, half amused look on his face. The other Goddesses got wide-eyed at the part about the marraige proposal. Hera looked like she was about to cry.

"Or better yet, shall we brake out the champagne and congradulate you two because Icarus was actually telling the truth? Eh Poseidon?" Zeus asked sarcastically.

Even Demeter looked worried. And Hestia too. All the Goddesses looked worried. It's just a good thing Khione isn't on the counsel, otherwise she'd rat me out. Aphrodite was starting to look pale, and Artemis got a sad-sympethetic look on her face. Even Hephaestus looked upset.

I looked over at Poseidon abd he looked on the verge of tears himself. God only knows what I look like right now.

"Come on, I know you don't have much of a sense of humor when it comes to stupidity, but even you've got to admit it's funny." Zeus said to me. "Poseidon, you have a good sense of humor, don't you think it's funny?" He added.

The other Gods that were laughing started to look like they were slowly figuring it out. Even stupid Ares.

Zeus started to get a grave look on his face.

"This is a joke isn't it?" Zeus asked, now unsure.

God I wish Rhea was here to help me.

"Father, I have been seeing Poseidon for the last two months. I have fallen in love with him. That's why I've been so happy. He proposed to me at dinner last night, and I said 'yes'. I also... lost my virginity to him last night. Please don't punish us for our feelings for eachother and be happy that your brother has a reason to be completely faithful to his wife, who will be me as soon as he gets permission from you to get a divorce from Amphitrite and marries me. And be happy that your daughter has finally found happiness in something other than Italian food. Please be happy for us." I said with a shaky voice.

Zeus got a look of horror mixed with cold fury on his face and he said, "Poseidon, you are now under arrest and will be thrown into Tartarus to suffer for all eternity! Athena, you will be locked away in your bedroom in your palace and will NEVER be permitted to leave unless I say otherwise! You two will NEVER see let alone speak to eachother EVER again!" Zeus said in a cold-blooded rage.

I ran to Poseidon and grasped him as tighly as possible crying my broken heart out, screaming, "NOOOO!"

Poseifon grasped me just as tightly and I could feel him crying too.

"I will NEVER be separated from Athena, even if you manage to throw me into Tartarus, we will ALWAYS be in eachothers hearts!" Poseidon yelled at Zeus.

The song _My Heart Will Go On_ from _Titanic_ (by Celine Dion) played in my head.

"NEVER Poseidon!" Zeus screamed.

The Goddeses and Hephaestus were all blubbering messes.

"You WILL NOT seperate them if it's the last stupid decision I prevent you from making!" Came the voice of Rhea.

I looked up, and Rhea was there with a dagger pointed at Zeus' Adam's Apple.

"But mother! They..." Zeus was cut off by Rhea saying, "I know, and I don't care!"

Then she added, "You especially won't do this when Athena is with child!"

We all screamed, "WHAT CHILD!" Including me and Poseidon.

"You're pregnant dear. And I don't mean mean with a brain-child, I mean the kind of pregnancy every woman is supposed to have." Rhea said calmly.

And that's when I had my first wave of morning sickness and threw-up.

"See, I told you!" Rhea said.


	11. The Vote

**(A/N: In this version, Aphrodite is the daughter of Ouranos, not Zeus' daughter. And Melody isn't mentioned, but the affair from ****_Hera's Affair_**** is still implied, minus Poseidon and Athena's romance from that story.)**

**Chapter 11: The Vote**

**Athena's POV**

Zeus had even more anger in his eyes until Rhea slapped him across the face and said, "Leave her the HELL alone."

Hera quickly said, "I propose that we vote on what to do about this. Like the situation with my one and only affair."

"Another reason to get rid of him, first he impregnates my wife, now my daughter!" Zeus said.

"Shut up!" The Goddesses all screamed. And Hephaestus stood up threateningly.

"I vote we take Zeus' course of action." Ares said.

Hephaestus hit him with a giant mallet.

"I vote we leave them in peace." Dionysus said.

"I vote we leave them in peace." Hades repeated.

"Leave 'em alone." Hermes said.

"I vote we leave them in PEACE!" All the Goddesses and Hephaestus said.

"You've heard my vote." Rhea said threateningly to Zeus.

"I vote we kill them." Khione said as she burst into the throne room looking like she'd been mauled by a monster.

"I vote we get left in peace." Poseidon and I said at the same time.

"I vote you don't punish them, you celebrate." Percy's voice said.

"Ditto on that remark." Anbabeth's voice said.

I turned and saw that they were grabbing Khione's arms.

"Aeolus recruited us for guard duty." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

I smiled at them.

"Seeing as how Ares and Khione-who doesn't have the right to vote-are the only ones who agree with me, I leave you in peace, and your wedding will be just like any other Olympian wedding." Zeus said.

"Can you promise the same thing for mine and Annabeth's?" Percy asked.

We all turned to look at them.

"Not to steal your thunder mom, but Percy proposed to me a couple of days ago." Annabeth smiled.

Poseidon and I smiled and the other Olympians cheered for the four of us.

"So who's going to be your maid of honor Annabeth? And who's going to be yourbest man Percy?" Aphrodite asked excitedly.

"Thalia is going to be my maid of honor because Clarisse is Selina's maid of honor already, and I didn't want one of my two female best friends to be jealous of the other." Annabeth said exasperatedly, but with a smile.

"Luke and Grover are both going to be my best man." Percy said.

"Luke?!" Aphrodite said in shock.

"Thalia brought him back to life around the time when Athena and my dad started dating, and he's been a good friend. Plus he hasn't hit on Annabeth." Percy said as Annabeth elbowed him. "Plus, since he and Annabeth are just friends, it fixed a major road-block in mine and Annabeth's relationship. And it'll be good for him to feel this accepted by his ex-archenemy this quickly." Percy added.

Annabeth smiled at him.

"Cool." Aphrodite said, still confused. She's probably kicking her own ass for not noticing something that big.

"Wait, what do you mean Clarisse is already Selina's maid of honor?!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"She's not engaged to Charlie yet, it's just that even before Selina and Charlie died and got brought back, Selina has always wanted Clarisse to be her maid of honor at her _future_ wedding." Annabeth explained.

"Thank God, because Clarisse and I WILL team-up to plan Selina's wedding." Aphrodite said.

Selina is her favorite daughter, because she's the only one who doesn't hold resentment against her (for not staying with her father, not being in her life enough, being the reason why she could be considered a whore, not being in her life enough, etc.). Aphrodite's children come up with the stupidest of reasons to ignore Aphrodite, except for Selina, and sometimes Piper.

Poseidon and I are gonna be okay, and so is our apparent child.

**(A/N: Luke is a good guy now, Selina and Charlie are alive again, and I realize I might've misspelled Selina, but my iPod has auto-correct. It won't even let me do Annabeth, Clarisse, and Khione without a fight.)**


	12. Wedding(s) Planning

**(A/N: I decided to do a wedding planning chapter and wedding chapter, no author really does these in the stories I usually read. Also, it's legal for Annabeth and Percy to get married at age 16 in the magical world, their gonna do the mortal paperwork/vow renewal in the mortal world when their 18. Have fun.)**

**Chapter 12: Wedding(s) Planning**

**Athena's POV**

Aphrodite is trying to plan multiple weddings. It's been like a week since the vote. And in the last week, Luke has proposed to Thalia, Chris has proposed to Clarisse, and Charlie has proposed to Selina. If I didn't know better, I'd say they all did this on purpose. But all the proposals were random except maybe Luke and Thalia's. Clarisse and Chris were in Mexico visiting some of Chris' cousins when he proposed and Charlie has proof that he's been planning this since they were brought back to life (which was before Poseidon and I started dating) in terms of his proposal to Selina. But Luke and Thalia's proposal was probably inspired by us and Annabeth and Percy at least a little bit, even though he's been thinking about it anyway. He has known Thalia since they were 9 for God's sake.

It just seems like everyone's got a case of wedding-fever.

Anyway, Aphrodite's got a hand in planning all of these weddings. She said she hasn't had this much fun since back when literally EVERYONE had a case of wedding fever (not to mention all those idiots who killed their spouses and remarried). Aphrodite always hated it when people would kill their spouses, but she tried cheering herself up with the other weddings.

Basically, Aphrodite's my maid of honor and then Artemis and Rhea are my other two bridesmaids. As for Poseidon, Percy's his best man and Triton and Tyson are his other two groomsmen. Plus, Demeter's the caterer for everyone's weddings, and Aphrodite wants us all to have some karaoke along with Apollo as a DJ for when people get tired of karaoke.

The same thing goes for Annabeth and Percy's wedding, except Luke, Grover, and Poseidon will be his groomsmen, and Selina, Clarisse, and Thalia will be her bridesmaids. Annabeth also invited Rachel to the wedding, but already promised the bridesmaids positions to Clarisse, Selina, and Thalia.

At Clarisse and Chris' wedding, Selina, Annabeth, and her mom will be her bridesmaids, and Luke, Travis, and Connor will be his groomsmen. Nice choices on Chris' part, huh?

Then at Selina and Charlie's wedding, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Piper will be her bridesmaids, and Percy, Leo, and Mitchell(Selina's favorite brother) will be his groomsmen.

Now we're planning out the seating charts (just us girls, but we've taken into account some things the boys have told us).

"We can't put Athena and Amphitrite at the same table! Why's she even invited to the wedding?!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"It's fine Aphrodite, I talked to her about this before the vote. She's okay with everything." I said.

"Okay." Aphrodite said.

"You can't put James and my mother at the same table as Ares! They hate him and he hates them!" Clarisse said, referring to her mom, step-dad, and Ares.

"Fine." Aphrodite said. Then she mumbled something about hating Ares too.

"Is there any way we can put you at the same table as dad?" Selina asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" Aphrodite asked.

"I just don't know how you feel about dad. And Sarah..." Selina said.

"I'm fine with Jake, and I actually like Sarah." Aphrodite said, referring to Selina's dad and step-mom.

Selina sighed with relief.

"Are you okay being at the same table as dad and Christine?" Annabaeth asked me.

"I'd be delighted." I said.

Annabeth smiled at that.

"Can we put my mom at a different table than my dad and Hera?" Thalia asked.

"Honey, isn't your mom dead?" Aphrodite asked.

"Artemis brought her back to life as a welcoming present when I became her first lieutenant." Thalia explained.

"Oh." Aphrodite said.

Another thing she missed about Thalia, only this time, she didn't understand how.

"Sally and Poseidon can be seated at the same table at my wedding." I said.

"Same thing for my wedding." Annabeth said.

I suddenly thought of how funny it is that the song _All My Exes Live In Texas_ is true for Triton, but now he's dating my daughter Stacy, who's from New York.

"Done!" Aphrodite announced.

We all looked over the seating charts and agreed that she did a good job.

"Now we're going... SHOPPING for the bridesmaids dresses, AND the wedding dresses!" Aphrodite screeched.

**/break\**

We ended with Annabeth buying a purple bridesmaid dress, Thalia buying an electric blue bridesmaid dress, Selina and Aphrodite buying pink bridesmaid dresses (one a different shade than the other), and Clarisse buying a red bridesmaid dress. Plus, Aphrodite said she bought Piper a bridesmaid dress in a different shade of purple than Anbabeth's, and Jason and Leo had a hard time not staring at her.

And we all had unique wedding dresses, and the only thing they had in common was that they were all white. Plus, they were all either strapless, or were sleeveless so that straps were the only things that counted as sleeves. And they were all silk.

This should be fun.


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter 13: The Wedding**

**Athena's POV**

It's been a week since we finished the seating charts now. It's also my wedding day (we're having our weddings in order of proposal, except Annabeth and Percy's because they agreed to let me do mine first). I feel the happiest I've ever been. And I now know how it feels to get a big stomach when you're pregnant (mine isn't too big, but it's not flat anymore). I couldn't be happier.

"Just wait until the baby's born, the baby will make you even happier than your wedding, even if he turns out to be a stupid bastard." Rhea said with a tone of bitterness at the last part. I think she was referring to Zeus.

"Don't get me wrong, no matter how good or evil your child turns out, you'll always love them, because you're their mother. And Kronos is the only exception when it comes to fathers loving their children, and Gaea's the only exception with mothers." She added.

That's the first time I've heard her mention Kronos since the first Titan War. This is progress.

"And don't you forget it sweetie." She said, pointing her sucker at me. Did I mention that she was eating a sucker?

"Hurry up, it's time for Zeus to walk you down the isle!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"I'm coming!" I said.

"By the way, you look beautiful babe." Aphrodite said, adding 'babe' as a joke.

"You really do." Rhea and Annabeth agreed.

"Yes you do." Percy said, poking his head in the door.

"Dude! You're the best man, go stand with Poseidon!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'm going." Percy said with a smile.

He has the same evil grin as Poseidon. No wonder Annabeth likes him.

"Shut up mom." Annabeth said.

"I shouldn't have taught you how to read my mind." I said.

"It comes in handy with Percy." Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows.

"As if we didn't know that." Aphrodite coughed.

Annabeth looked at me for an explanation.

"Later." I said.

If I told her now, she'd kill us all, and that's not a figure of speech, just ask Percy.

**Poseidon's POV**

I can't wait to be married. I've waited for thousands of years just to date her, let alone marry her. Christina Perry's _A Thousand Years_ is the first song I want to slow dance to with Athena. I think I'm the only dude who can say that and not get made fun of by other guys.

"I've said cheesier." Percy said. "I told Annabeth that _I love her like a love song_. It's a good thing she knows I'm a Seaweed Brain already." He added.

"That's cute." I said.

"Only a girl can say that without making me feel weird. Plus Annabeth's gay guy friend." Percy said.

"What's 'gay'?" Tyson asked.

"I'll explain it later." I said with a chuckle.

"To the alter!" Percy said.

"To the alter!" Tyson repeated.

"To the alter." I muttered with a smile.

**Athena's POV**

I'm walking down the isle with Zeus.

"You look beautiful." Zeus said in a cracked voice.

I turned and saw that he was crying.

"Daddy are you crying?" I asked.

"Did you just call me 'daddy'?" He asked, then cried even harder.

I haven't called him daddy since I was sixteen.

"I love you daddy." I said.

"I love you too." He said and started blubbering.

We stopped at my place on the alter and Zeus went back to his seat, stumbling all the way. Hera gave him a funny look, then said, "Zeus, you're the minister!"

"Oh crap!" He said.

Zeus is registered as a catholic priest, a baptist preacher, and a bunch of other random church positions. He's too good at lying. The LDS church is the only one he hasn't infiltrated, because they have a couple of requirements that he CAN'T fulfill.

After he got up to take his place, Zeus gave the REALLY long speech he's supposed to give.

"You're very beautiful." Poseidon whispered during Zeus' speech.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a smile.

We finally got to say our vows and "I do".

Then Zeus said, "You may kiss the bride." And Poseidon kissed me.

_Finally_. I thought.

The reception was fun. Poseidon and I slow danced to _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perry, and _Could I Have This Kiss Forever _by Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston. Then we danced to fast songs like _Sparks_ by t.A.T.u., and _Feel This Moment _by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera.

It was the happiest night of my life.

**Poseidon's POV**

This is the happiest night of my life.


	14. The Baby

**Chapter 14: The Baby**

**Athena's POV**

I love being married to Poseidon. I also love his underwater palace. It's great how Amphitrite still lives there, but she's nice to me now, instead of trying to kill me because I'm a female standing within a certain proximity of her husband. He's not her husband anymore anyway, he's mine.

Aphrodite's come to visit me in the underwater palace. But the strange thing is that she looks worried and she's trying to push me into the bedroom.

"Athena, I have some news that's mostly good." Aphrodite said.

"What?!" I said, starting to panic.

"Apollo told me when your baby's gonna be born." She said.

"Cool, when?" I said, starting to feel relief.

"Now." She said.

And then my water broke. Plus I started to feel light-headed.

"Oh no. You are NOT going to faint right now." Aphrodite said as she picked me up and put me back down on my bed.

"POSEIDON!" Aphrodite screamed.

Poseidon teleported in a few seconds later.

"What?!" He asked in a worried tone.

"Your wife's going into labor." She said.

He took a quick look at me and said, "MOTHER!"

Rhea appeared a few seconds later.

"It's time, isn't it?" Rhea asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes!" Aphrodite called.

They all appeared a few seconds later.

"Hera, Zeus!" Rhea called.

They both appeared a few seconds later. They looked like they'd been hit by a hurricane. They've been having sex again.

"Get Annabeth and Percy." I said.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked.

"Just do it!" I said.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and they appeared.

"What the...?!" They both asked at the same time. Then they noticed me.

"Oh." They both said.

Then I went through a series of contractions, and finally gave birth.

"She's beautiful mom." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." Percy said.

"Annabeth, you and Aphrodite are her Godmothers." I said.

Annabeth and Aphrodite smiled.

"Percy, you and Zeus are her Godfathers." Poseidon said. "And if you ever sleep with her, I'll kill you Zeus." He added.

Percy smiled and Zeus snorted.

"I mean it." Poseidon said with a cold stare.

Zeus cringed and said, "I swear on the river Styx I'll never sleep with your daughter."

Thunder boomed and it was final.

"What are you going to name her?" Aphrodite asked.

"Princess?" Percy suggested as a joke.

She did look like a Disney princess with her dark curly hair, eyes that change from storm gray to sea blue, and other facial features you'd expect from any Athenian or child of Poseidon.

"Kida." Poseidon and I said at the same time.

"You're naming her after the princess from _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_?" Annabeth asked.

"Not the full name, just the nickname 'Kida'. You got a problem with that?" I asked.

Everyone laughed and said they had no problem with it.

Rhea was right, THIS is the best day of my life.

**(2 years later...)**

Kida is so cute. She's playing with Percy's little sister Andy (short for Andromeda). Annabeth's asleep on the couch because Kida and Andy have been playing with her all day. Percy's making cookies with Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Aphrodite's also pregnant now, but not with a demigod, with Hephaestus' child. And Poseidon is sitting on another couch with me, stroking my hair.

"We did good." He said.

"With Annabeth, Percy, Aphrodite, and Zeus' help." I said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Poseidon said.

"Neither do you." I said.

We both smiled and watched the girls play.


End file.
